iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsubishi
Mitsubishi Electric is one of major Japanese elevator manufacturers, which started making elevators in the 1930s. In Japan, it is currently the second largest elevator manufacturer after Hitachi. History of Mitsubishi in Indonesia Mitsubishi started installing elevators in Indonesia in 1971. From 1971 until 1996, Mitsubishi elevators were supplied and installed by PT. Jaya Teknik Indonesia - Elevator Division. It was finally in 1996 that Mitsubishi's elevator business in Indonesia was officially established under the name PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (or MJEE). MJEE was established under a joint venture between Mitsubishi and the Jaya Group. Today, Mitsubishi is one of the largest "players" in Indonesia, as well as one of the largest Japanese elevator companies in the country. Their elevators are commonly found in office buildings, hotels, shopping centers as well as a number of hospitals, residential buildings and universities. Mitsubishi also has an elevator manufacturing plant in the Karawang International Industrial City (KIIC) in Karawang, West Java. In 2004, its training tower was completed, and a second plant was completed in the mid 2015. Some of MJEE's milestones in Indonesia are listed below: *Installed the first elevator with a permanent magnet (PM) gearless machine at The Four Seasons Apartment, Jakarta in 1997. *Installed the first spiral escalators in Indonesia at WTC Mangga Dua, Jakarta in 2002. The escalators were later awarded by the Indonesian Record Museum (MURI) in 2003 for the "first spiral escalator installed in Indonesia". *Installed the first Mitsubishi machine room less elevator at the Jakarta Japanese School in Tangerang, Banten in 2002. *Installed the first Mitsubishi NexWay elevator at the headquarters of Bank Mega in Jakarta in 2003. *Installed the first ever Mitsubishi DOAS (Destination Oriented Allocation System) destination dispatch elevator at UOB Plaza, Jakarta in 2007. *Installed the first Mitsubishi DOAS elevator with integrated security gate in the world at The Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta in 2009. 1970s This was the standard design of Mitsubishi elevators in the 1970s. The buttons were round plastic with a bulb which light up entirely when pressed. The landing call buttons were square glass-like buttons which lights up green for up and red for down. For elevators with the landing call buttons combined with a floor indicator, the call buttons used were the round plastic ones. The floor indicators were mostly analog and had two different styles; the first one was a long black display with illuminating numbers and the second one was a set of illuminating squares with the number printed on them. Some very early elevators, however, didn't have an interior floor indicator. Instead, the floor buttons also functions as floor indicators. Melco-Pede1.jpg Melco-Pede3.jpg Melco-Pede2.jpg Melco-Gubeng3.jpg Melco-Gubeng4.jpg Melco-Gubeng5.jpg Melco-Gubeng6.jpg BSH1.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok1.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok2.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok3.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok4.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok6.jpg Vintage Mitsubishi Glodok5.jpg Mitsubishi Traction Lifts - Hotel Bayuwangi Sintera, Jakarta-0|1970s Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta. VINTAGE Mitsubishi Traction Freight Elevator at Mercure Convention Centre Ancol, Jakarta-0|1974 Mitsubishi service elevator. Unfortunately this elevator has been modernized by Mitsubishi. Vintage MITSUBISHI Elevator - At Wisma Pede Building @ MT Haryono, South Jakarta|1970s Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta. Below here is an example of a 1970s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta (name of the location will not be disclosed for security reason). 1980s Standard type There are still a few numbers of 1980s Mitsubishi elevators survives in Indonesia, only if you know where to find. By the early 1980s, the design looked almost indentical like those from the 1970s, continuing to use the standard round buttons. The interior floor indicator above the door was slightly updated into a new look and it was now integrated into the car transom panel. 1980s Mitsubishi EnkaDeli1.jpg High-rise type Mitsubishi also used the same design of fixtures on their high-rise elevators. Sometimes they also used touch sensitive buttons instead of the standard round buttons. Mitsubishi first used touch sensitive buttons in the 1970s. These buttons are square, with a metal area in the middle where you touch them and an illuminating halo. There is also a round version of these buttons, which is extremely rare. Most elevators at that time were still using analogue display floor indicators, but a few of them began to use digital segments displays. Below here is an example of a 1980s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator in Jakarta with touch sensitive buttons. It can be found in The Landmark Tower A and B, which were completed in 1985-1986. Landmark-4.jpg Landmark-2.jpg Landmark-3.jpg Landmark-1.jpg Updated design Sometime around the mid 1980s, Mitsubishi began making elevators that are now fully computerized, with microcomputer controls instead of the old fashioned mechanical relay controls. This new type of Mitsubishi elevator received a totally redesigned fixtures. The inside buttons are black round which will light up orange. The indicators remained the same 1980s analogue display type. This type of Mitsubishi is also very rare in Indonesia (so far there have been two discovered). Melco-UI1.jpg Melco-UI2.jpg Melco-UI3.jpg Gracia1.jpg Gracia2.jpg Gracia3.jpg Gracia4.jpg Budget style Mitsubishi also made a budget/lower spec style elevators in the 1980s. These elevators often look rather simple. The floor indicators have a much smaller digital number display, the buttons are black square and there is no door close button. 80s Melco indicator diff.jpg|1980s budget style (?) Mitsubishi elevator. Simple 80s Mitsubishi 2.jpg Simple 80s Mitsubishi 1.jpg 1990s Standard design (late 1980s to early 1990s) In the late 1980s, Mitsubishi revamped their design of standard low to mid-rise traction elevators. These elevators used dark brown colored plastic square buttons and digital indicators. The number or symbol on the buttons would light up orange when pressed. Most elevators have the inside panel positioned in a 45° corner between the front return and the side wall and have the indicators integrated into the panel (with flashing numbers on them), but some larger and (especially) high rise ones have the panel positioned in the front return and the indicator is above the door (where the numbers don't flashes). Sometimes they also used analog indicators outside, either on the call button panel or above the landing door; they are usually used on low-rise applications. There are still a numbers of these 1990s Mitsubishi elevator found in Indonesia. Melco-Ramada3.jpg Melco-Ramada4.jpg Melco-Ramada1.JPG Melco-Ramada2.JPG IMG_2282.JPG IMG_2280.JPG Melco-Mahakam1.jpg Melco-Mahakam2.jpg R1 Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Bali (South Wing)|1990s Mitsubishi (standard type, low-rise) elevator in Bali. Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Paviliun Mahakam, Jakarta|1990s Mitsubishi elevator Old Mitsubishi Elevator at Menara Bank BTN Harmoni (Executive B, L - 23)|1990s Mitsubishi (standard type, high-rise) elevator in Jakarta (video: Orisa's Elevatours) American style This is a very rare elevator design. The design here is very similar like those found in the United States, with ADA*-compliant braille plate attached next to the buttons. (*) ADA stands for "American Disability Act". Palma1.jpg U.S. Mitsubishi PalmaOne-1.jpg Standard design (mid to late 1990s) Mitsubishi revamped their design of elevators again in the mid 1990s, this time with a totally redesigned fixtures and electronic chimes, making them look modern. The buttons are now black square plastic which lights up orange and the indicators have been changed from previous digital segments to LED dot matrix with flashing numbers when the car stops. There are also hall lanterns that made of thick block of glass and lights up orange. This design was mostly used in low to high-rise tractions, but a few hydraulic ones were also using this design. Melco-Aston1.jpg Melco-Aston2.JPG Melco-Aston3.JPG Melco-PS2.jpg Melco-PS7.jpg Melco-Aston4.jpg Melco-Aston5.jpg Melco-PS5.jpg Melco-PS6.jpg Melco-PS1.jpg Melco CC.jpg Nice Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Hotel Ambhara, Jakarta|Mid 1990s Mitsubishi elevators. Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator at Plaza Senayan, Jakarta (Car Park)|1996 Mitsubishi elevator. R1 Mitsubishi Scenic Elevator at Metro - Plaza Senayan, Jakarta|Another 1996 Mitsubishi elevator. Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at Menara Bidakara, Jakarta (12 - 22)|Mid 1990s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator. Hydraulic elevators Mitsubishi also made a few numbers of hydraulic elevators in the 1990s. They look very identical to their early 1980s design, and some people may think that they were installed from thr 1980s, but they were actually from the 1990s! These elevators came out as passenger and sometimes freight/service elevator too. In addition, not all of the hydraulic freight elevators have an interior floor indicator. Instead, the floor buttons also functions as floor indicator. Melco-Intercon1.jpg Melco-Intercon3.jpg Melco-Intercon2.jpg Melco-Intercon4.jpg Sabuga1.jpg Sabuga2.jpg 2000s 1st generation The first generation of 2000s Mitsubishi elevators first came out in the late 1990s but were only became mainstream in the early 2000s. This design of elevator features smaller black square buttons with yellow orange lamp as well as LED dot matrix indicators which have become their standard feature for newer elevators. This design was used on their GPS-III low to mid-rise and GPM-III high-rise elevators as well as modernizations (GPS-IIIMZ and GPM-IIIMZ). It was also used on the GPX series elevators, which is some sort of a budget/lower spec style elevators for low-rise buildings. First generation design of Mitsubishi elevators lasted until the mid 2000s. GPS-III This is their standard low to mid-rise elevator type which was made from the late 1990s until around the mid 2000s. It was succeeded by the NexWay-S series, which was launched in 2001. A modernization series which was based on the GPS-III was called GPS-IIIMZ. Cempas1.jpg Cempas2.jpg Cempas3.jpg Cempas6.jpg Cempas7.jpg Cempas5.jpg BEC-Old2.jpg Cempas4.jpg BEC-Old1.jpg Cempas9.jpg Melco-Kemang1.jpg Melco-Kemang2.jpg Melco-Kemang3.jpg RMP3.JPG RMP2.JPG Mitsubishi Traction Elevators at The Papilion Kemang, Jakarta|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPS-III) HUGE Mitsubishi Service Elevator in Kemang, Jakarta|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPS-III) GPM-III This is their high speed high-rise elevator type, which has been discontinued and replaced with the current NexWay type. There hasn't been any single GPM-III elevator found in Indonesia yet. A modernization series which was based on the GPM-III was called GPM-IIIMZ. GPX In the 2000s, Mitsubishi also made some sort of a budget/lower spec "1st generation" style of elevators for low-rise buildings, called GPX. These elevators have a more basic appearance and smaller capacities compared to their regular GPS-III series. GPX Kemang.jpg 20150619_164509.jpg|Mitsubishi GPX car station (1) 20150619_164504.jpg|Mitsubishi GPX car station (2) Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran, Bali|1st generation Mitsubishi elevators (GPX) 2nd generation In 2001, Mitsubishi redesigned their elevators with a totally different new design which was dubbed as "Universal Design". The fixtures were also redesigned; the buttons are now black barrel shaped with tactile (which would illuminate orange when pressed), the font of the button's character has been changed from Helvetica to Gill Sans Medium, the LED indicator displays have been enlarged, and the door open button has been widen. Sometimes, a different type of buttons is also used; one type which was also quite commonly used was the one that is round silver with an illuminating tactile. Some elevators also used LCD indicators with an animating arrow ans white numbera over a black background. This design was used on their NexWay-S (conventional speed, low to high-rise), NexWay (high speed, high-rise) traction and Elenessa MRL elevators, as well as some early NEXIEZ series and ELEMOTION modernization series for low to mid-rise elevators. Mitsubishi have stopped making this design and was replaced by the current "3rd generation" design (see below). However, it is still used on their GFC-L2 series freight elevator. Melco-Nirmala1.JPG Melco-Nirmala2.JPG Melco-Nirmala3.JPG 20151003_185840.jpg Melco-Legian1.JPG Melco-Legian2.JPG Melco-Tugu1.jpg Melco-Tugu2.jpg Melco-Tugu5.jpg Nexway2.jpg Nexway1.jpg Melco-BJP2.jpg Melco-BJP1.jpg Melco WestinBali2.jpg|Silver round buttons (1) Melco WestinBali 1.jpg|Silver round buttons (2) R1 Mitsubishi Service Elevator at Bintaro Jaya Plaza, Tangerang|2nd generation Mitsubishi elevator (NexWay) Mitsubishi High Speed Elevators at Sentral Senayan II Jakarta (High-Rise)|2nd generation high-rise Mitsubishi elevator (NexWay) Elenessa MRL In 2001, Mitsubishi launched their new machine room less elevator called Elenessa. This elevator has a thin, round disc-shaped gearless motor mounted on the top of the hoistway and a slim controller installed on the side of the shaft. Mitsubishi is very unique that they care so much about building space, and they are so different than any other companies that makes MRL elevators. Unlike a conventional MRL elevator where the control board is installed separately outside, the MRL inspection/control board is positioned well hidden behind the button panel on the top floor. There is a silver keyswitch near the bottom of the panel which is used to access the control board. This means, there's no need to dig a hole on the exterior wall to built a big cabinet for the control board, thus saving some spaces around the elevator. This unique concept is also used on their latest NEXIEZ-MRL. 3rd generation This is their latest and current design which came out in the early 2010s. These elevators have silver round buttons with a tactile, which would illuminate orange (but a few ones lights up blue or even white!) when pressed. Mitsubishi retains their standard LED indicators, but some elevators often use digital segments or even LCD on the indicators. This design is currently used on their brand new NEXIEZ-MR regular traction, NEXIEZ-MRL machine room less, some NexWay-S and NexWay and GFC-L3 freight elevator series. It is also used on their NEXIEZ-S series, which is a budget/lower spec MRL type of NEXIEZ for small low-rise buildings. A few number of recent modernizations (ELEMOTION and NexWay high-rise mod) have also started using this design, often comes with LCD indicators. Nexiez1.jpg Nexiez3.jpg|Orange buttons. Nexiez2.jpg Melco-Bandha2.jpg Melco-Bandha4.jpg Melco-Bandha3.jpg Melco-Bandha5.jpg Melco-Watermark2.jpg Melco-Watermark3.jpg|Blue buttons. Melco-Watermark1.jpg BJP1.jpg|LED digital segmented display. Melco Handicap Panel BEC New.jpg|Handicap panel with LED dot matrix display floor indicator. Mitsubishi Elevators at Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang (L-15)|3rd generation Mitsubishi elevators (NEXIEZ-MR) Mitsubishi MRL Elevator at The Bandha Beach Resort, Bali|3rd generation Mitsubishi elevators (NEXIEZ-MRL) DOAS DOAS (Destination Oriented Allocation System) is Mitsubishi's destination dispatch system designed for high-rise buildings to provide much more efficient traffic flow. Introduced in the early 2000s, Mitsubishi DOAS has two different types of system configuration; Hybrid and Full. The Hybrid configuration has either a keypad or a panel with selection of available floors on the main/lobby floor where people enter or select their desired floor before entering the elevator. For other floors, there are conventional up and down landing buttons, and floor buttons are present inside the elevator cars. The Full configuration is basically like any other traditional style destination dispatch where destinatio keypads are located on all floors and there are no visible floor buttons inside the elevators (the buttons are actually hidden behind a locked comparent and are only used for firefighting). Most DOAS elevators in Indonesia adopts the Hybrid configuration, and so far there haven't been any DOAS elevators found with Full configuration in Indonesia. There are loads of DOAS elevators in Jakarta. According to Mitsubishi Jaya, the first DOAS elevators in Indonesia were installed in 2007, at the UOB Plaza in Jakarta. Pakuwon Centre in Surabaya also has Mitsubishi DOAS "Hybrid" elevators, which were the first ever destination dispatch elevators in Surabaya. DOAS1.jpg|DOAS, floor selections. DOAS2.jpg|DOAS, destination floors displayed outside. DOAS3.jpg|DOAS hybrid configuration; floor buttons visible inside the car. DOAS SBY3.jpg D0AS SBY1.jpg DOAS SBY2.jpg Mitsubishi DOAS Elevators in Jakarta (Low & High Zone)|Mitsubishi DOAS with keypad. Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Lifts - Multivision Tower, Jakarta (High)|Mitsubishi DOAS with keypad (video: TG97Elevators) Mitsubishi Destination Dispatch Elevators @ Pakuwon Centre Office Tower|Mitsubishi DOAS elevators at Pakuwon Centre, Surabaya. Modernizations Mitsubishi often modernize their old elevators (normally that were installed in the 1970s-early 1990s, and rarely 1990s) to look like 1st, 2nd or 3rd generation Mitsubishi, depending on when they were modernized. The 1st generation style modernizations (early to mid 2000s) were called GPS-IIIMZ for low to mid-rise and GPM-IIIMZ for high-rise high speed elevators. The 2nd and 3rd generation style modernizations (since mid 2000s) are called ELEMOTION (for low to mid-rise) and NexWay (for high-rise high speed). GPS-IIIMZ and GPM-IIIMZ These were their "1st generation" design of elevator modernization; the GPS-IIIMZ is for low to mid-rise buildings while GPM-IIIMZ is for high speed high-rise installations. These have since been discontinued and replaced by the ELEMOTION and NexWay Modernization respectively. Modded Mitsubishi Elevator at grandkemang Hotel, Jakarta|1970s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 1st generation Mitsubishi (GPS-IIIMZ) Mitsubishi Traction Service Lift - Graha Mandiri, Jakarta|1980s high-rise Mitsubishi modernized to look like 1st generation Mitsubishi (GPM-IIIMZ) ELEMOTION This is their current modernization series which was introduced in the early 2000s for low to mid-rise buildings. Originally, the design of ELEMOTION was based on the "2nd generation" design, but they have recently switched to their latest "3rd generation" design. These ELEMOTION elevators often have slightly different chimes as opposed to their standard chime. Elemotion RSCM.jpg|A 1970s Mitsubishi bed elevator recently modernized into ELEMOTION with the "3rd generation" design. Modernized Mitsubishi Service Lifts at Mercure Convention Center Ancol, Jakarta (Smaller)|1970s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like a 2nd generation Mitsubishi (ELEMOTION) Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Lifts Elevators at Four Points Jakarta Thamrin (Hotel)|1990s Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 3rd generation Mitsubishi (ELEMOTION) NexWay Modernization This is their current modernization series for high speed high-rise installations. Like the ELEMOTION series, the design of this series was initially based on their "2nd generation" design. Now, they switched to their new "3rd generation" design. Mitsubishi Lifts at Wisma KEIAI, Jakarta (High)|1990s high-rise Mitsubishi elevator modernized to look like 2nd generation Mitsubishi (NexWay Modernization) Shanghai Mitsubishi :Main article: Shanghai Mitsubishi Shanghai Mitsubishi is a subsidiary of Mitsubishi Electric Elevator, which is basically a Chinese version of Mitsubishi elevator. A number of Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators have been installed in Indonesia by third-party distributors since the 1990s. Notable Mitsubishi elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia List of Mitsubishi elevator models :Notes: A bold word indicates a model that is currently available. A non-bolded word indicates a model that has been discontinued. Geared traction (low to high-rise) *GPS-III *GPS-IIIB (bed elevator) *GPS-IIIMZ (modernization for low to mid-rise buildings) *GPX *GPM-III (high-rise model) *GPM-IIIMZ (modernization for high-rise buildings) Gearless traction (low to high-rise) *'NexWay-S (Series AW / IP)' *'NEXIEZ-MR' *'NexWay (high-rise)' *'ELEMOTION' (modernization for low to mid-rise buildings) *'NexWay MODERNIZATION' (modernization for high-rise buildings) Gearless traction (machine room less) *GPQ *'Elenessa' *'NEXIEZ-MRL' *'NEXIEZ-S' *'SVC/SED' (home elevator) Freight elevator *'GFC-L2' *'GFC-L3' *'GFM-T' External links *Official website Category:Current elevator companies